This is Too Real (Feat Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Yamimash)
by GreyGhost23
Summary: Maia and Lexi get to go to PAX Prime 2015. What will happen on their journey there? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Author Notes: (MoosieFace is my co-author. This is a collab creation. :D Also... I am somewhat new to writing stuff like this, I wrote one about Jack from Rise of the Guardians, but I never finished it. So I'm writing this one to keep my imagination running. Let me know what you think. :D )

"Hey Maia, wait for me damnit!" My friend Lexi shouted at me as she struggled to catch up. She was 5'6" and I was 5'10" so even though we had a small height difference, I still took longer strides. "Well hurry up you slowpoke!" I paused and waited for her to catch up. Finally she caught up and held my shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath enough, we continued walking and she turned to say,"Why are you in such a hurry? He's just a Youtuber. He's not THAT special." I stopped in my tracks and looked to her with a kind of irritated expression. "Listen, I know you don't watch him very much, but Markiplier is an amazing person with a kind heart. He constantly tries to raise money for charity by doing livestreams and other stuff, along with constantly trying to stay in touch with his fan-base. He's more than just a Youtuber to me." You see, Mark had said on Twitter that he was going to PAX Prime 2015 in Seattle, Washington. My parents finally gave me the OK to go as long as someone came with me. So I took Lexi, since she was a HUGE fan of Yamimash.

He was running a panel at PAX and I decided to go be a part of it, and drag Lexi with me. She wasn't happy about it, but I was sure it would work out for her too. I opened the door to the empty panel and stopped in the doorway then turned to face her. "Are you going to continue to be a pessimist or are you going to actually try to have fun, for once in your life?" She blushed out of irritation and pouted. "I have fun! I just like to focus more on school..." I chuckled and looked at her. "Alright... Just...please try to have fun. Open your mind and let him teach you! I really want to enjoy this...So even if you don't have fun, fake it, for me." I smiled from ear to ear and entered the panel with her following close behind. We sat down towards the front and were there for a full 30 minutes before the panel started filling up. My anxiety was kicking in a tiny bit as I sat there waiting, knowing that in about 20 minutes I'd be able to meet someone I looked up to almost as much as I do my parents. I started nervously looking around the panel, while my leg bounced up and down. Lexi looked over at me and started rubbing my back. "You'll be fine. Stop being so nervous." I looked at her and smiled slightly. "I know...I'm just really nervous. I mean...What if he's not who he seems to be?" Lexi looked sadly at me and shrugged. "Just go with what you believe. I'm sure he is exactly who he portrays himself as." I nodded and looked back at the table as a man walked up with a mic in his hand. He tapped it a few times, causing a little feedback, then put the mic up to his mouth.

"Hey everyone! My name is Matt and welcome to PAX Prime in Seattle, Washington." The crowd roared with excitement. "Now, if you'll all help me give a great warm welcome to the man himself, Markiplier!" Once again the whole room roared with excitement and clapped wildly as Mark came out and accepted the mic from Matt. "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to PAX 2015!" I smiled as I looked at him, he did his intro but changed it to his intro for PAX. My heart was beating a million miles a minute, because I was sitting 5 maybe 10 feet away from Mark. While the crowd lost its mind with excited cheering and clapping, Mark just stood up front and playfully flexed his muscles. He then got serious and waited for the crowd to quiet down, then once the crowd got quiet he put the mic back against his lips and said, "Now, please help me in welcoming two of my favorite people in the world: Yamimash and Jacksepticeye!" My heart might as well have stopped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Now three of my favorite people were in the same room together. As I looked to the door where Mark came out of, sure enough, out came Yamimash followed by the cocky, yet adorable bastard himself, Jacksepticeye.

My friend hit my arm over and over with excitement as she whispered to me, "It's Yamimash! It's fucking Yamimash!" I looked at her then without replying, I looked back at the three men standing at the front of the room. I stood up to go to the bathroom, and my anxiety was too much for me to handle, so my eyesight went black as I passed out, falling to the floor with great force. Mark had saw what had happened, and ran to me falling to his knees as he held my upper body in his arms. Jack and Yami followed, trying to comfort my friend. Lexi was hysterical and the crowd was all up out of their seats as they watched what was going on up front. Jack and Yami tried to block Lexi's line of sight so she wouldn't have to see what had happened. Jack was rubbing her back as Yami braced Lexi's shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't working, so Yami hugged Lexi as tight as he could without hurting her. She slowly calmed down, but then ended up crying into Yami's chest. Once the situation was semi-handled, Yami and Jack turned to look at Mark and see what he would do next. They tried not to intervene, no matter how worried they were. Mark knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adventure Time

"Hey...Hey kid..! Are you alright?" Mark slightly shook me and held his face against my mouth. "She's breathing... Someone get me some water!" He looked out into the audience and looked to Jack as a few people held up water bottles. Jack nodded and ran to the first water bottle that became available, then took it while thanking the girl, then he ran to mark and handed it to him. "Here Mark." Mark nodded and took the water bottle. "Thanks Jack." Mark opened the bottle of water and lightly sprinkled it on my face, which made my eyes shoot open as I coughed a little in result to some water slipping into my mouth and choking me slightly. Mark smiled and repeated his earlier statement, "You alright kid?" I looked up at him and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Y-yeah..." Mark then helped me stand up as Yami let go of Lexi, who ran to me and hugged me crying. I looked at Mark, Yami and Jack and smiled a bit with some tears welling up in my eyes. "Thanks guys...This means a lot to me..." Mark, Jack and Yami walked over to me and they all smiled at me as Jack pat my back. "Ya took some spill there lassie." Mark nodded and looked at Lexi then at me. "We were super worried..." Lexi looked at Yami and rubbed her eyes as she walked back over to him. "Thank you for comforting me Yami..." He smiled and nodded. "Aaron...and no problem. I'm glad your friend is alright." Lexi blushed and hugged him again then sat back down.

Mark looked at me then back at Jack, "Hey kid... Do you wanna come with us to the bar tonight? You can bring your friend too if you want." I looked at them in disbelief as Jack nodded. "S-Sure...!" They smiled and Jack slipped me a paper with his, Yami's and Mark's cellphone numbers on it. "Call me after the panel. Mark, Yami and I will keep you in touch... By the way... What is your name?" I blushed more and slightly looked to the floor as I shyly said, "Maia..." Jack pet my head and nodded. "Alright.. Talk to you later." He smiled again then walked back over to Mark with Yami. I sat back down with Lexi clinging onto me. I pet her head and finished up the water bottle. When the panel finally ended, me and Lexi got up and walked out and into the nearest diner to eat. Once we were there and were sat down at our table, I looked at Lexi and then pulled out the piece of paper Jack had given me with all their numbers on it. Lexi looked at me and took a sip of her drink. "What's that?" I didn't look up, but I responded, "Mark, Jack and Yami's number...They invited me out to the bar tonight..." Lexi looked a bit angry. "Why you and not me?" I looked up at her irritated and said "You didn't let me finish...They even said I could bring a friend." Lexi held her hands over her mouth and tried not to squeal. "That's so awesome!" I nodded and typed Jack's number into my phone and called it. A man was heard on the other end with possibly 2 other people in the background.

"Hello? This is Sean." I held my hand over my mouth and tried so hard not to squeal. Once I got my composure together, I answered him saying, "Hey Sean...It's Maia...from the panel?" "Oh yeah! The girl who passed out right?" I sighed slightly embarrassed as I softly said with a chuckle, "Yeah...I'm that girl..." Jack laughed. "So we still on for tonight?" Lexi nodded frantically and mouthed the words, "Say Yes!" I nodded, "Yes. Which bar and when?" "Meet inside Frisky's at 9." I nodded and looked to Lexi with an excited expression. "Alright Sean, Thanks and I'll see you boys tonight!" I hung up my phone and squealed as Lexi frantically grabbed my hands. Nine o'clock came by too quick, since we started out at a diner, then found ourselves outside the bar waiting to get in. Once we finally got in, I immediately started searching around for Mark, Yami and Jack. Jack was over by the bar, drinking Jager Bombs like nuts,like the Irishman that he is, Mark was on the dance floor flexing his biceps and dancing like a cute retard and Yami was off to the side like an awkward turtle. I walked over to Jack and sat next to him at the bar. Jack smiled at me and ordered a Blue Motorcycle just for me. "On me. Don't worry about it Lassie." I smiled and accepted the drink. I've never drank so this was going to be an experience I've never had before. Jack laughed as I started drinking the drink. "This is your first time drinking huh?" I put the drink down and coughed with a disgusted look on my face.. "Y-yeah... I guess I'm not used to it." Jack pat my back and smiled. "Aye. Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it. Soon you'll be drinking like it's nothing."

Mark came up to the bar and asked the bartender for a Pomegranate Tequila and drank it down then slammed the glass on the table, before asking for a double shot of Fireball Whiskey. Yami then came up to the bar and asked for a shot of Patron. Lexi was off to the side and just left to go back to the hotel, seeing how she felt like no one really noticed her. Mark was shit-faced after having like four shots, Jack was a little wasted, and Yami was smart and didn't drink much seeing as how he had to drive. As for me, since I was given a really strong drink for my first time, I was a little off my rocker. I looked over at Mark and whispered in his ear, "Come to the back with me..." Mark smiled and followed willingly as I grabbed his shirt and tugged him towards the ladies room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Too Good to be True

Once Mark and I got to the ladies room, we went into the biggest stall towards the back and shut and locked the door. Mark pinned me against the wall and started kissing me while running his hands up and down my sides. I pulled away to look at him as I ran my hand down his chest, "Oh Mark..." Mark smiled and went back to kissing me while pulling me closer to him, body against body, both our faces pink as can be. Mark then brought his arms down to my hips and started to lift up my shirt. I looked up at him and let him take my shirt off. Mark looked at my chest and smiled even bigger. "You are definitely equipped with some great parts..." Before I could say anything, he immediately went back to kissing me, while pinning me to the wall. We then heard a knock on the door, followed by a very familiar voice, "Maia? Are you alright?" It was Aaron. I looked at Mark and sighed as Mark picked up my shirt then handed it to me for me to put on. "Yeah Aaron... I'm fine...I'm coming." I looked at Mark and whispered, "Wait for Aaron and I to leave, then come out. That way he doesn't see you...I don't want you embarrassed to be seen with me..." I turned to walk out after putting my shirt on, but before I could open the door, Mark grabbed my hand. "Let's walk out together... I can handle it." He smiled reassuringly. "O-okay..." I smiled and walked out with my hand held by Mark's. Once we exited the bathroom, Aaron looked at Mark then at me. He looked back at Mark and whispered in his ear, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mark nodded and let go of my hand to walk off with Aaron, so I went to the bar to meet up with Sean.

I clumsily picked an empty seat next to Sean and asked for a glass of water. Sean looked over at me and laughed. "Did you and Mark do what I think you did...?" I took a sip of the water in front of me and blushed a tiny bit as I said in reply, "No... Aaron kind of caught us." Sean laughed even more. "Oh no! Cock blocked by the English man...I'm sorry Lassie..." He pat my shoulder and stood up to go dance with a woman who had approached him earlier that night.

I shrugged off the fact that Aaron caught us, and walked up to the bar. "Can I get a fireball please?" I asked quietly, while drawing circles around the drink coaster. I couldn't get the thought out of my head that Mark and I had gotten that far so quickly. Leaning my head onto the bar, I let myself begin to daydream what could've actually happened. After a few minutes of sitting there, I felt a hand on my left shoulder. "Excuse me, Maia?" I heard a deep sultry voice behind me. Whipping around on the stool, I turn to see Mark smiling at me. "Uh, hi there," I giggled nervously, "What's up?" Mark walked up to the bar beside me, and leaned against it. "Not much, was looking for you." He winked. I blushed a bright red as I looked down at the floor. "Looking...for me? W-what about Aaron...?" I looked back up at him to notice him closer to me than before. "Aaron just wanted to know what was going on..." He smirked slightly and put his hand on my thigh. My gaze averted away from his as my heart continued to beat faster with every step closer that Mark took towards me. "What did you tell him...?" He moved his hand to mine and held it. "I told him the truth..." My eyes shot up to meet with his. "Really? What did he say back?" My face went from red to white as the blood rushed away from my face because of the fear taking over my body. "He is totally okay with everything...Stop worrying..." He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead to try and cheer me up. I smiled while looking at his lips, the butterflies building in my stomach. Mark noticed, and had the biggest grin on his face. "Would you like another drink?" He asked, while motioning the bartender over towards us. I shrugged, "Why not?" The bartender asked, "What can I get you two?" Mark looked over at me, and smiled, "Can we get two fireballs please?" I was still in shock that Mark was hanging out with me, and we almost hooked up in the bathroom, but now he's buying me drinks?! I shook off the nerves, and grabbed the shot glass. "To a crazy ass night." Mark grinned. "Agreed." I smiled. We both threw our heads back, and downed the fireball. "Woah!" I made a face, while feeling the burn. "You alright over there, Maia?" He said smiling at me mischievously. I hiccupped, "I'm good." Mark burst into laughing, but was so loud that Sean and Aaron noticed. They walked over with confused looks on their face. "It looks like somebody's having fun." Aaron said, while laughing. I shrugged, while leaning against Mark, "Those things are realllly good." Sean rolled his eyes, "C'mon Mark, why're you getting the lass plastered?" Mark threw his hands up, "She said yes! And was already drinking." The three of them burst into laughter as I continued to hiccup. "Maaark, c'mere!" I slurred. Mark smiled and leaned on the bar. "What's up?" He asked, while making a face at the boys. "Let me see your face!" I giggled. Mark looked at me, with raised eyebrows. Leaning by me, he smiled, "What?" I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "There you go." I giggled. Mark laughed, while looking at me, "What was that for?" I tried to talk, but everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Unknown to Popular

I woke up feeling like shit, with a pounding headache to match. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, hoping to get rid of this hangover from hell. Looking around the room, I noticed a blurry figure in the corner of the room. Squinting, I gasped. It was Mark working on his laptop. "Where the hell am I?" I groaned. Mark looked over at me and smiled, "You're up!" I nodded, and smiled back weakly. "You never answered my question." I said, looking at him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, you're in my hotel room." He explained. I looked at him confused, while wrapping myself in blankets. "Why?" I asked. He scooted farther up the bed, closer to me, and frowned, "well, you passed out last night. You hit your head on the bar." I rubbed my head, groaning. I always knew I was a light weight, but never this bad. Rolling over, I buried my face into my pillow. I felt the weight shift on the bed. What the hell is that man doing? I peeked to see what he was doing. He was sitting directly next to me. I smiled and buried my face deeper. "What are you doing, Maia?" I heard him ask, muffled due to the pillow. I giggled while grabbing a pillow and smacked him with it. He laughed as he tackled me to the bed. I laughed as he buried his face in the blankets next to me. I looked at Mark with an embarrassed expression. "Mark...I have a question..." Mark looked at me and smiled as he pet me. "What is it?" I blushed a bit more as I covered my mouth and nose with the blanket. "Did we...Did we do what I think we did...?" Mark chuckled and sat up still looking at me. "No.. but..." He turned me on my back and straddled my hips. "We can..." He whispered as he held his hands on either side of me while pinning my hands above my head as he kissed my neck, making me moan softly in pleasure. I pulled my hands out of his grasp and grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He fumbled while taking his belt off as I squirmed underneath him, attempting to take off my shirt. I reached up towards him and pulled him down onto me. He smiled, "Are you ready?" I whispered, "Yeah, my first time too." Mark raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He looked mischievous. What was that man going to do now? I blushed, "Well, that was a mood dropper." He smiled as he pulled me up towards him. "Not a mood dropper at all, my dear." He whispered. Placing his hands on the sides of my face he leaned in. I smiled as I felt his lips touch mine.

He lifted me up and set me on his lap. We kissed more deeply, as I straddled his hips. "Mmm," He moaned softly, "I thought you were a virgin?" I giggled, "Fan fiction and movies, my dear." Grinning, he pulled me against him, my chest against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him hard. Minutes passed when he began to unbutton my bra. Kissing my neck, I felt something unclip. He smiled as he ripped my bra off. I laughed as he put his face between my breasts. "Maia.." He moaned into my chest. I smiled as I pulled him on top of me, bringing us back down onto the bed. He unbuckled my belt, and quickly removed my jeans. "Are you ready for this?" He asked, looking worried. "Just take it easy on me?" I smiled, while tugging down his jeans. Nodding, he got on top of me. "Are you sure?" He asked again. I looked up at him and grinned, "Do it." He smiled, as he lowered himself down closer to me. Feeling light pressure on my thighs, I look down to see him kissing my thighs. "Mark, you're procrastinating." I laughed. He nibbled on my inner thigh, sending shivers up my spine. I moaned softly. He began to slide down my panties, kissing every spot down. I felt a giant burst of pleasure shoot through me, and let out a soft moan. He climbed up on top of me and smiled and began kissing me hard when we heard the door open. "Holy shit Mark!" I heard a voice shout. Mark jumped off of me, and quickly covered me up. "Sean!" Mark shouted, "You dick!" Sean doubled over laughing, while Aaron and Lexi was on the side just staring at us wide-eyed. I buried myself under the blanket. Greaat, we got cock-blocked again. I peeked out to see Mark tackling Sean to the ground and giggled. They looked over at me and chuckled. "Hi Maia!" Sean said, while smiling huge. Lexi blushed and ran out of the room with Aaron following close behind. I blushed more and whimpered, nearly on the verge of tears as I covered my face, "Sean..Please leave.." Jack looked at Mark and I as he stood up and walked out. I buried my face into my hands, sobbing. This shouldn't have happened. Everything moved too quickly. He is a famous YouTube celebrity. I shouldn't be doing this. Mark walked over towards me and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I continued to sob. Why would he do this? I'm no-one.

He rubbed my back, and I flinched. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, crying. He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, curious. "Why are you doing all this?" I demanded, "I am no-one, yet you have me in your room." He looked down into his lap. "I don't know." He whispered, "I felt a connection with you, and you brought it to life." Resting his hand on my face, he wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, Maia," He sighed, "I'll fix everything." I smiled, and curled up next to him. "What now?" I asked him. He smiled as he lifted my face up towards him, and kissed me softly. "That's what." He answered, then kissed my forehead. I sat up in bed, and grabbed his t-shirt. He noticed that I grabbed it and chuckled, "Go on." I smiled, and put his shirt on, feeling the remaining warmth of the sexual escapade. "So, are you hungry?" Mark asked, while grabbing his phone from the table. I nodded and smiled, "Cracker Barrel?" Mark's eyes lit up. "C-cracker barrel?" He stuttered. I laughed, "Yeah, I know how to make the chicken and dumplings." Mark ran towards me and tackled me to the bed. "YOU MUST MAKE ME THIS." He shouted, his face centimeters away from mine. I giggled, "I'll think about it." The fury began to build, showing in his eyes. He quickly lifted me up and kissed me hard. I pulled away and glanced over at the door."Can you lock the door first?" I rolled my eyes. Mark quickly backed up towards the door, me still straddling his waist. He locked it quickly, then turned us around. Pinning me to the door, his hands ran up and down my thighs. I moaned quietly. "PLEASE MAIA." He groaned into my neck. I giggled as he continued to run his hands all over my body. "Nope, not right now." I said, attempting to stifle a moan. He groaned into my chest. Lifting me up further on his waist, he began to kiss my chest, slowly trailing down my breast bone. I gasped as he began to kiss my breasts. "Gnfff," I moaned quietly, "Mark Fischbach, why?" He laughed into my chest, "You won't make me dumplings." I rolled my eyes and lifted his face up to mine. "If I make you the dumplings, will you make Sean, Aaron, and Lexi disappear for the rest of the day?" I asked, attempting to settle this. Mark's eyes lit up again. He quickly set me on the bed, kissed me hard, then ran over to his phone, typing furiously. A few minutes later, there was a distinct ding, and Mark had a huge smile spread across his face. "Done." Mark said, winking at me. "What?" I asked, confused. "Aaron and Sean are taking Lexi to the Space Needle and out for lunch." He said, while sitting back down. He quickly lifted me onto his lap, and kissed me. This man is going to be the death of me, I swear. I lightly set my hands on both sides of his face, and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled back. He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry spreading across his face.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked, "It's too soon, Mark." He nodded, "I agree, we moved too fast." Still sitting on his lap, I looked at him and mouthed the words "Cracker Barrel." He smiled and lifted me up, running across the room to the small kitchen. Setting me down on the counter, he pulled out his phone and tapped some buttons quickly. "Okay, ingredients!" He said, smiling. I was surprised. He stopped dead in the middle of something massive. I quickly rambled off the ingredients, and he got dressed quickly, and took off to the store. I quickly pulled my panties back on, and threw my hair up in a bun. Mark's shirt should be fine for right now. Putzing around in his room, I found something in the night table. There was a tablet, that the screen seemed to have frozen on the last place it was at. On the screen was a picture of me on the ground. Who did this? This is odd, but maybe this is why he's caring for me so much. Regardless, I love him. Without a doubt. Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door. I walked over quietly, and looked through the peep-hole. Backing away quickly, I grabbed my phone and called Mark. "Hey, we have a problem." I said quietly. Concern filled his voice. "What's going on?" He asked. "One word." I sighed. "What Maia?" He asked again. I mumbled, "Jess."


End file.
